Fading Darkness
by StarMaya
Summary: What would you do if your best friend and brother stood before you, dead? Crowley won't let go of Dean as Dean himself struggles to live with his new blood. Sam and Cas must protect Dean from Crowley, Metatron, Death, and even himself. Can they fade the darkness from Dean's soul or will the darkness engulf Dean?


**Hello! My name is StarMaya and I am currently writing about 6 stories. This is just another to add to my collection. I love all my pieces but if you've been with me for a while, you know that it takes a while for me to update because of the way my mind works. I do try to keep up with it but something gets in the way of my writing (it's called life). **

**Here's how the story's going to work…**

**BOLD means someone's talking.**

_Italic means someone's thoughts or quotes._

Normal means narrator or 3rd person.

**Anyway! Welcome to –**_Fading_ **Darkness-, a story about… well, Supernatural.**

**Just give it a taste.**

_**Warnings: Cussing, possible shipping, cliffhangers, feels.**_

_**Song for Chapter: Smother by Daughter**_

_**Summary: What would you do if your best friend and brother stood before you, dead? Crowley won't let go of Dean as Dean himself struggles to live with his new blood. Sam and Cas must protect Dean from Crowley, Metatron, Death, and even himself. Can they fade the darkness from Dean's soul or will the darkness engulf Dean? **_

_-Fading _**Darkness-**

"Knowing your own **darkness **is the best method for dealing with the **darkness's **of other people." –Carl Jung

It was quiet as the sun set behind the hidden cave known as the Bunker to certain individuals. This is the home of the sister, the prophet, the devil, the fallen, the dying, and the dead. This **was **the home of a family chosen by loyalty, not by blood. Well, except for the Winchester brothers. Sam and Dean Winchester. Together since Sammy was born 4 years after Dean. They've been to hell and back (literally) for each other and nothing between heaven and hell could separate the brothers, not even now. Sam would always remember the moment when he saw a blade pierce through the chest of his brother. The moment when he knew his brother had accepted his death because why?

"_The Mark. It's making me into something I don't want to be."_

That damn Mark of Cain. The mark that killed Dean Winchester. The same Dean Winchester that's lying on his bed, bloodied and pale.

Where was Sam Winchester you ask? Well… Sammy currently stood in front of a smoking cauldron, waiting for the devil himself. A minute passed and no answer. Five minutes passed, ten minutes, too much time passed by and the devil made no appearance. Sam grabbed the cauldron and threw it across the room, screaming his pain to the blank walls. Sam felt his anger disintegrate as he looked at the ceiling. His anger soon turned into tears as he called out to his last resort in his time of need.

"**Cas. Cas, if you can hear me… I need your help. De-Dean needs your help."**

Silence followed Sam's cries and he finally gave up hope. He turned his back to the room and walked out, closing the door behind him. Sam turned the corner and ran straight into the trench-coated angel. Sam stumbled backward and looked at Cas, both showing the same emotion on their faces.

"**Cas…"**

"**Sam, I heard about D-."**

Cas didn't get a chance to finish the name before he brought into an embrace by Sam. Cas tightly gripped onto Sam's shirt as more tears fell from his eyes.

"**Cas… I'm so sorry."**

Cas pulled back from Sam and looked at him, confusion written on his face. Sam smiled sadly at Cas before putting a hand on his shoulder and leaning down a little.

"**Cas, Dean was-is my brother. I know him and I love him no matter what his faults may bring. But to you, he was your soul mate. I could see the way you were around him and it wasn't brotherly."**

Cas looked down in shame but Sam shook his shoulder to get his attention. When Cas looked back up, Sam smiled.

"**If it makes it any better, I knew Dean loved you too."**

Cas took a deep breath before his eyes got watery again. Sam was about to hug him again but Cas put his hand out and shook his head.

"**May I-may I see De- Dean?"**

Sam nodded at Cas before they both started walking toward Dean's room. They were walking normally when Sam put his hand out suddenly to stop Cas from walking.

"**Sam, wha-?"**

"**Shhh."**

Cas and Sam fall quiet and listen. They listen to a faint voice from inside Dean's room. They start walking toward the room when they recognize the voice.

"**But…there is one story about Cain that I might have…forgotten to tell you. Apparently, he, too, was willing to accept death rather than become the killer the Mark wanted him to be. So he took his own life with the Blade. He died. Except, as rumor has it, the Mark never quite let go. You can understand why I never spoke of this. Why set hearts aflutter at mere speculation? It wasn't until you summoned me…no it wasn't truly until you left that cheeseburger uneaten, that I began to let myself believe maybe miracles do come true."**

Sam and Cas look at each other and finally just stand in the doorway of Dean's room. They both looked about ready to enter the room and confront Crowley when he spoke up again.

"**Listen to me, Dean Winchester. What you're feeling right now — it's not death. Its life — a new kind of life. Open your eyes, Dean. See what I see. Feel what I feel. And let's go take a howl at that moon."**

Cas, Sam, and Crowley both held their breath as silence filled the bunker. Crowley stood up straight and laughed deep in his throat.

"**Well good morning sleepy pie. Get up Dean, we have work to do."**

Cas and Sam entered the room at this point and grabbed Crowley by the shoulders. Crowley jumped slightly as he was thrown backward into the chair.

"**What are you doing?! Get away from him!"**

Sam held Crowley down while Cas went to Dean's bedside. Dean had his eyes closed and Cas cupped Dean's cheek. Dean's eyes flashed open, causing Cas to spring up. Cas held his breath as he took in the sight of the love of his life. Dean had black eyes, demon eyes.

"**Dean."**

Dean turned his head at his name and blinked, his eyes did not change back. Dean started sitting up when he wince from the pain in his chest. Cas rushed over to Dean and helped him sit up.

"**Cas? What are you doing here? What happened?"**

Cas let out his breath slowly and stood up straight. He looked at Sam, who was looking over at him in question.

"**Sam, I think you need to see Dean."**

Sam straightened his back and switch positions with Cas. Cas kept his hand on Crowley's shoulder as they stared at Sam slowly approaching his dead brother.

Sam got to Dean's bedside and looked at the now alive Dean. He looked at little better but his skin was still pretty pale. Dean had his eyes closed in an attempt to relax.

"**Dean?"**

Dean opened his eyes and looked at Sam. He jumped when Sam suddenly backed away from Dean and into Cas.

"**Sammy? What's wrong?"**

Dean started getting out of bed when Sam put his hand up with his metal dagger that he keeps in his shoes in hand. Dean put his hands up in surrender but kept approaching Sam.

"**Stay away!"**

Dean jumped at Sam shouting at him.

"**Sam, put down the dagger."**

Sam tensed up at the demon using his name from his brother's mouth.

"**I don't know what you did to my brother but you get out of his body right now demon."**

"**Demon?"**

Dean looked at Cas and Crowley as they just stared at him, Cas in sadness and Crowley in joy and pride. Dean lowered his hands and realized that he was still holding the Blade in his hand. He looked at the blade before running to a mirror he kept in the bunker. He gasped when he saw his reflection staring back at him; bloodied, bruised, pale and with black eyes.

"**I'm-I'm a demon."**

Dean turned toward the group of three before glaring at Crowley. Cas and Sam watched as Dean approached them but didn't have time to react before Crowley was pinned against the wall.

"**You. You knew this would happen! You knew I would become a demon."**

Crowley put his hands up in surrender before speaking.

"**I knew that the blade could turn you but you didn't have to die."**

Dean slammed Crowley against the wall before Crowley grabbed Dean's arm with the Mark, halting his movements. Dean's vision blurred around the edges so he could focus on whoever was touching the Mark.

"**Listen to me Dean Winchester, you are now a demon. More importantly, my demon. You are under my control from here until the end of time. I gave you the Mark, you are to listen to me and obey me. Capiche?"**

Dean was about to nod before Crowley's hand was smacked from Dean's arm and he could focus again. Dean looked over at Cas and Sam before they turned on Crowley.

"**If you think we're going to let you take him away from us, you're wrong and an idjit."**

Crowley got out of Dean's limp hands and approached the two boys standing by Dean.

"**If I remember correctly, Cas backed away from Dean and Sam almost killed him with his dagger there."**

Sam and Cas shifted a little before Crowley as he approached Dean again.

"**I think I have a little bit more knowledge and power to take care of Dean. Think of it as a vacation."**

"**We don't need a vacation Crowley. You're not taking Dean away from us."**

Dean finally got his bearings back and approached them so now everyone was in a circle.

"**Guys! Seriously, I have a better solution."**

"**No, here's a better solution."**

Crowley turned toward Dean fully and put his hand on Dean's heart, causing him to stiffen up. Dean stood there for a second before collapsing on the ground.

"**Dean!"**

Cas and Sam screamed at the same time. Cas caught Dean before he could fall and hurt himself as Sam grabbed Crowley once again.

"**What did you do to Dean?"**

"**I put him to sleep so he could shut up. Now, if you let me go, I will take my demon with me."**

Cas and Sam looked at each other before Cas nodded at Sam.

"**He's not going with you. Dean is coming with us. Right now."**

Sam pushed Crowley across the room as far as he could and grabbed onto Cas's shoulder as they disappeared in a flutter of wings. Crowley looked around the room and grunted in frustration.

"**Don't worry Dean, I'll get you."**

Crowley left the bunker, leaving it in silence.

**-Cas, Sam, Dean-**

Sam opened his eyes as he felt his feet touch the ground, only to find faces looking at him. He looked around and saw that he was back at the 'Angel Headquarters'. He looked down at Cas and saw that he was staring at Dean and his sleeping form.

"**Castiel, what's going on?"**

Cas looked up and met Hannah's eyes. He looked at Sam before looking at Dean. He brought his arms underneath Dean's body and lifted him up.

"**I need a medical staff in room 166 immediately. This cannot be known by Metatron or any other angel. I will explain everything once I understand everything and Dean is well. Hannah, follow me."**

Cas started walking away with Sam, Hannah, and the medical staff, Dean resting his head against Cas's chest, blade still held tightly in his grip.

"**It'll be okay Dean. I promise."**

**-**_Fading _**Darkness-**

Thank you so much for reading the first chapter of _Fading _**Darkness**! Please let me know how it was and what I could improve on. Of course, compliments are great too. Also, let me know if you want destiel in this or not, the story can go both ways.

Thanks again!

~StarMaya~


End file.
